The objective of this project is to perform a detailed study of the primary and three dimensional structure of the antibody combining site. Mouse myeloma proteins with known antigen binding specificity are being analyzed in this regard as well as naturally induced antibodies. This analysis includes a determination of the complete variable region amino acid sequence of these proteins as well as determination of the crystal structure where possible. This study will also provide insight into the genetic mechanisms involved in generation of antibody diversity.